Four Friends on the Winds
by Rytex
Summary: Four Crystals... Four Elements... What if they were to break...? Basically a FFV crossover, but no one reads them. Starts funny, but gets serious with much comic relief later. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue: Enuo

**As with A World To Protect, this is a crossover. In this case, Final Fantasy V with Zelda.**

Prologue: Enuo

Four Crystals... Four Elements...

These Crystals protect the elements of the planet. What would happen if they were to break...?

One thousand years ago, the evil being Enuo attempted to take the forbidden power of the Void for himself. The omnipotence of the Void... He failed. Twelve warriors, wielding twelve legendary weapons, sealed Enuo away forever, binding him with their weapons. When a true seal was created, the weapons remained in their resting place...

Now, a malevolent being is attempting to re-emerge from his years of slumber. A being who lusts for the omnipotence of the Void. He would succeed where Enuo had failed...

**Dun dun duhhhhhhhhhh!!!! R&R**


	2. The Wind Has Stopped!

**I don't know about you, but the wind stops at my house every hour on the hour... Enter Link as Bartz, Zelda as Lenna, Talon as Galuf, and Tetra as Faris. ExDeath and Gilgamesh will remain the same, and Krile will be played by Malon.**

Chapter 1: The Wind Has Stopped

A group of pirates were sailing out at sea. Their leader, a blonde with dark eyes, stood on the bow of the ship. He closed his eyes as the wind blew through his hair.

At a castle, the princess, also a blonde, though with blue eyes, ran after her father.

"Father! Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Zelda. Something is wrong with the Wind. It's stopping. Something must be wrong with the Crystal. I'm going to see if I can stop what's happening."

He got on a grey dragon.

"Don't worry. I have Hiryuu." he said, patting the dragon on the side. The dragon gave an affectionate growl.

"I have to get there fast! We're running out of time!" said the man. He had black hair and a black beard.

"Sir Talon, you have to hurry!" said his companion, a wolf-man.

"Kelgar, you need to return to Quelb."

"I will, after you leave."

"Then go now, because it is time for me to go. I have to stop the seal from breaking. Where is Dorgann when you need him...?"

"Just go."

He got into the giant rock.

Link sat beside the campfire with his chocobo Boko. The chocobo looked like an oversized gold bird. He noticed something. He lifted his head. The wind was stopping. Sure, wind stops normally, but it had gone from blowing a steady 15 mph to absolutely zero. If he knew anything about the wind, he knew it never did that.

"Come on, Boko." he said. Boko kicked some dirt on the fire as Link got on his back. Then he rode off.

The captain opened his eyes curiously. Why was the wind stopping abruptly?

"Captain Tetra! We might not make it into our hideout! We're miles out to sea!"

"Where's Syldra?"

"Down below."

"I want to go speak to her."

She ran down the steps into the ship's hold.

**R&R**


	3. Zelda

**The wind has stopped! It has thrown everyone into a panic! It happens every day at my house! I don't know why!**

Chapter 2: Zelda

Zelda sat outside, next to where Hiryuu had left from. Suddenly, a meteor appeared in the sky.

"Wha-!?"

It flew towards the castle. But it landed about two miles away, causing a very violent earthquake.

She decided to check this out for herself.

Link rode up to where he saw the meteor hit.

"What in blue blazes?"

He dismounted Boko.

"Stay here, okay?"

Boko nodded.

He walked through the small forest until he came to a deep crevice in the ground. He saw the meteor a few yards away. A young girl with blonde hair was being attacked by a couple of rather rowdy Bokoblins. Being the gentleman he is, he ran up and cut them down. The lady tried to catch her breath.

"Thanks..." she said.

"Youre welcome. My name's Link. What's yours?"

"Zelda."

"Pleasure to meet you Zelda."

"Likewise."

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"I was going- Look!"

A man had fallen out of a part of the rock. He had black hair and a black beard.

"Ohhhhh..." he groaned.

They ran up to him.

"You okay mister?"

"Yeah, think so."

"Whats your name?"

"Talon..." he said.

"Well, what are you doing out here?"

"I... I don't know... I have this huge headache and I can't remember a thing about my past..."

"You must have amnesia. Anyway, I have to get going. I need to get to the Wind Shrine." said Zelda.

Talon jumped.

"That's where I was headed! But for what... Do you mind a companion?"

"No, not at all."

She waved at Link and walked off.

Link walked back to Boko, who gave him his look.

"What? You think I shoulda gone with them?"

Boko nodded.

"Oh well. Let's get going."

They rode off.

**Go Boko! Knock some sense into Link! R&R**


	4. Tetra

**Those Bokoblins really annoyed me in Wind Waker, so I used them as Goblins in FFV because Goblins annoy me in that game.**

Chapter 3: Tetra

Link and Boko rode toward a small cave that they were going to explore earlier. Just when they were nearing the cave, they saw Zelda and Talon.

Again, some rowdy Bokoblins were attacking. Link ran in and helped kill them.

Zelda was having really bad luck today.

"It seems I must thank you once again Link."

"You two really need some help. No buts about it. I'm coming with you."

"More company is welcome, especially since we seem to keep getting attacked." said Zelda.

"So where're you headed?"

"That cave over there." said Talon pointing at a cave about a hundred yards in the distance.

"Really? I was going there too. Me and Boko were going to explore it today."

They entered the cave.

"Boko, I want you to stay here, okay? We'll come get you when we return."

"Wark!" said Boko in affirmation.

"Good boy."

They walked through the cave for some time, then they saw someone walking in the distance.

"Hide."

They hid behind a rock.

"Let's see... The switch is around- Aha! Here it is."

Link looked out from the rock in time to see the person hit a rock. A rock by the wall slid aside, revealing a passage. Link thought he looked like a pirate. A lot like a pirate.

The door shut and they got out.

"The switch is right here." said Link, pushing the rock. The door opened again. They saw a window ahead.

Link looked out of it. They saw a ship moving through the sea towards their cave.

"Look at this. How can that ship go without any wind?"

Zelda looked out.

"Good question."

"We'd better start moving again. That ships heading for this cave."

They continued on, then found themselves in a well-lit room of the cave. Jolly Roger flags hung on the walls.

"I knew it." said Link.

"A pirate hideout..." mumbled Talon.

The ship pulled in and about seven people got off. One had blonde hair and dark eyes.

"We need that ship. We'll take it when they go in that building, okay?" said Talon.

"Got it." said Zelda.

They ran onto the ship when the pirates entered the building Link had pointed out, which took about ten seconds.

"So, how do we work this thing anyway?"

A high pitched squeal met their ears.

The pirates ran out. The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"Get them!"

They ran onto the ship and grabbed the three of them.

"Explain yourselves!" said the blonde.

"We need to use this ship. We have to get to the Wind Shrine." said Zelda.

"'Fraid I can't let you do that. See, this here's MY ship, and YOU tried to steal it." he said.

"Please! My father's there! I have to help him." said Zelda.

"Pretty devoted daughter, you are."

"I'm asking you as the princess of Tycoon to let us use your boat. You will be rewarded."

At those words, Link looked at Talon.

"Princess...?"

"...Of Tycoon?" he finished.

The blonde smiled devilishly.

"Hey everybody. Does the word 'ransom' come to mind?"

The others laughed.

"Take them below."

Zelda fought the grips. As she did, a necklace emerged from her dress.

"That pendant..." muttered the blonde as they were taken below.

"So who's idea was it to steal the ship anyway!?" asked Talon.

"I think it was you, old man." said Link.

"Oh, my head hurts. I can't remember."

"And, conveniently, the headache kicks in."

The blonde walked in with a pirate.

"Release 'em." said the blonde.

"Yes sir."

He opened the door.

"Why are you releasing us?" asked Zelda.

"Gave it more thought about that reward you were talking about."

"Right."

"I'm Tetra, by the way."

"I'm Link, this is Zelda, and the oldie is Talon."

"Pleasure."

"So, how does this ship move with no wind?"

Tetra smiled and led them up to the bow.

"Syldra, come up and say hello."

They heard that squeal from earlier and a sea creature lifted it's head from the water.

"So, it-"

"SHE!"

"-she pulls the boat for you?"

"Yep!"

The boat landed near a town called Tule. The four of them went into the town, then were blasted aside as all the pirates ran right through them toward the pub.

"BEER!!"

Tetra went after them.

"Well, might as well look around." said Link.

After about an hour, they went back to the inn. The pirates filled the room. One came over to them and said "Captain's upstairs."

They went upstairs, then came to a closed door.

"Hang on, I'll go check." said Link.

He walked inside.

Five seconds later, he came out with a near-nosebleed.

"Oh my..." he mumbled with a faraway grin on his face.

"Hey. What'd you see?" asked Talon.

He went inside also.

Five seconds later, he came out with the same expression as Link.

"So beautiful..."

"I know..."

Tetra came out at that moment.

"Hey. What're you two doing?"

They didn't reply.

He and Zelda slapped them.

"OW!!"

"Now that you're done fooling around, can we get to the Wind Shrine?" asked Zelda.

"Yeah, let's go."

They got back in the boat. Tetra's pirates ran out after him.

"Sir! Aren't you forgetting us?"

"No. I am sorry, but you can't come with us. This journey we must make alone. Keep the hideout in shape, got it?"

The pirates were silent for a few seconds.

"Aye aye sir!"

They got on the ship and sailed to a tower.

**Now the real fun begins. Gotta love the way this looks on screen when actually playing V. R&R**


	5. The Wind Shrine

**A Crystal? Where? I like Crystals. I had a friend in 2nd grade named Crystal.**

Chapter 4: The Wind Crystal

They saw a man in fine robes with a number of soldiers.

"Princess Zelda!"

"Chancellor?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We are searching for Father."

"King Daphnes hasn't returned. We fear something has happened to him, and we went after him, but some monsters attacked our men and their powers have been amplified because they lived in close proximity to the Crystal's energy. Be careful."

They ran up the stairs into the tower. Before they made it all the way, a bird attacked them.

"An Eagle Raptor. Just cut it's left wing." said Bartz, pulling his sword out.

"No! Stop!" shouted Zelda.

"Huh?" asked Tetra.

"It's already hurt! Look! See that blood?"

Zelda ran up and began to treat the wound. Tetra watched curiously.

Finally, the bird's wing had been bandaged. It gave a soft crow, nipped Zelda affectionately on the hand, then flew away.

They ran into the door behind it.

They saw a Crystal sitting on a pedestal. A man in blue armor was in front of it.

"Father?" asked Zelda.

The man turned to face them. It was king Hyrule. The king vanished an instant later.

"Father!!"

Then, the Crystal shattered.

The shards fell everywhere.

"The Crystal!!! The Wind!!!" shouted Zelda.

"What's so important about them anyway?" asked Tetra.

"They are what protect the elements of our world. If the other Crystals shatter, the world would inevitably destroy itself." said Link.

Across the world, events were occuring. At a tower in a nearby kingdom, the Water Crystal emitted a glow, and an aura flew out of it.

At the same time, in a ship in a faraway land, the Fire Crystal did the same, and another aura flew out of it.

And in an underground ruin, the Earth Crystal did the same thing, and another aura flew out.

The three auras flew at the Wind Shrine and into the tower. The blue one flew into Zelda, passing into her skin as if nothing were there.

The red flew into Tetra. The yellow flew into Talon.

Then the shards of the Wind Crystal glowed and auras flew out. They collected above the pedestal, forming one green aura, which flew into Link.

He heard a voice in his head.

"I have entrusted you with my essence. Protect the other three Crystals. I give you my power. Collect the shards at your feet.

Link picked up the shards and felt the spirit of a past warrior.

"Link! We need to leave." said Zelda.

"We have to protect the other Crystals." said Talon.

"Where are they?" asked Tetra.

"The closest is in Walse, a town across the Torna Canal. We'll need your ship, if it's alright with you Tetra." said Zelda.

"I'd be happy to help."

They got on the ship and sailed to the canal to find it locked.

"We need to head back to Tule. My friend Zokk lives there and he has the key to the canal." said Zelda.

They sailed back to Tule, where they went to the largest house in the town. An elderly man came out to meet them.

"Princess Zelda! Thanks be to Cosmos that you are alright! We heard about King Daphnes and the Wind Crystal from the Chancellor."

She nodded.

"We need the key to the Torna Canal."

His face darkened.

"Monsters have infested it. What's worse is a monster at the exit of it. A ship's graveyard has appeared at the exit. No one has come out of there alive in the last few months. I locked it up for that purpose."

"It has to be unlocked. We have to get to Walse to warn the king about it."

"The Chancellor has sent them a letter by way of carrier pigeon. I cannot let you go, and neither will he."

Zelda hung her head.

"You are welcome to spend the night here in my home." said Zokk.

"Thanks." said Link.

**Next chapter, we get a look into Link's backstory. R&R**


	6. The Canal

**Who would name their son Dorgann? I couldn't find a suitable Zelda character to replace him with.**

Chapter 5: The Canal

Link woke with a start. A nightmare had plagued him that night. One of his father and mother.

"Hmm... I remember Dad talking about crystals..." he said. He walked into Zokk's living room.

-X-

He was about four. His parents were having a heated argument.

"I don't see why you can't just settle down Dorgann!"

"Stella, something's wrong. I can feel it. I have to check them to make sure."

"You have a son to take care of! I thought you put all your friends behind you when you-"

"Fine. I'll stay, but don't tell Link about the crystals until he's at least fifteen. By then, he'll be able to handle the danger."

"How do you know?"

"I was fifteen when I did."

She fell silent.

Link heard his mom walk to her room as Dorgann walked over to him.

"I'm sory, Link. I have to go. Take care of your mother for me while I'm gone, OK?"

He turned around.

"STELLA!!"

Link jumped out of bed. His mom had collapsed.

-X-

He saw Zokk come into the room.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. Just thinking of my late parents."

Zokk looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he produced a key.

"Here. This is the key to the canal. I know that the king of Walse won't listen to the Chancellor. You have to warn him in person. Don't tell Zelda that I gave this to you."

He gave Link the key and walked up to his room.

That morning, they sailed to the canal again, where Link opened it up.

"Where did you get the key!?"

"Not important. Let's go."

They kept sailing, then they felt a whirlpool begin to pull their ship in.

"I can't hold it! Syldra! Pull us out!" shouted Tetra.

"Too late! It's got us!" shouted Link.

"Move over!" shouted Zelda.

A lobster appeared in the center of the whirlpool. This one looked dangerous and a little angry.

"Lightning!" shouted Zelda, shooting a bolt of lightning at the lobster.

It hit, and the lobster began to fall back into the whirlpool, but not before it managed to grab Syldra and pull it free of it's chains.

"Syldra!!" shouted Tetra.

Syldra shot a blast of energy at the lobster, and it connected. The lobster was down for the count, but the blast left Syldra too weak to fight the current. She sank under and didn't come up.

"SYLDRA!!!!!"

Tetra began trying to jump over after her.

"No!"

They grabbed her. She fought, then gave up.

"Tetra, you couldn't have done anything." said Link.

She punched him in the stomach.

"I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!!!"

Then she stormed downstairs.

**Bye Syldra. See you near the climax of the story. R&R**


	7. The Ship Graveyard

**Syldra vanished. Poor Tetra.**

Chapter 6: The Ship Graveyard

They awoke to a crash.

"What in Din's name?" shouted Zelda as they ran outside.

They were in a ship graveyard.

"This is the graveyard Zokk told us about." said Link.

"Then we'll need to cross it to get to Walse." said Talon.

They climbed across the different parts of the ships connecting each other together until they came to a pool of water.

"This ship is still above water, and it isn't broken. We'll have to swim across." said Link.

At this, Tetra backed away.

"Ummm, could we find another way around, or something?"

"What? Are you afraid you're gonna melt? You're a pirate! Let's go." said Link.

"Fine, fine."

They got in and swam over to the other side of the boat. From there, over the next few hours, they managed to get through much of the graveyard, until it was night.

They came upon a room with four beds in one ship and decided to sleep.

Zelda went to a room to dry her clothes.

"No peeking! That means you too, Link!"

Talon threw a match into a firepit. They'd broken some wood off the ship to use as fuel.

"Let's get these clothes dry." said Link, removing his shirt and outer pants. His inner pants had managed to stay dry. Talon did the same, revealing a well-toned body for an old geezer. Tetra stood there.

"Well Tetra?" asked Talon.

"No, I'm fine in these clothes."

"They won't feel good tomorrow. Just come on over and take your wet clothes off. We're all guys here." said Link.

"No! It's OK! Really!"

They grabbed him and dragged him over to the firepit, where they removed his outfit, leaving him in a tight, wet outfit. And his body sure didn't look like a guy's.

"Tetra... are you...?" started Talon.

"A girl!?" finished Link.

Tetra looked at the ground.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell us what?" came Zelda's voice. She saw Tetra. She looked unsurprised.

"Huh. I gotta say. You act like a girl a lot."

"But why hide it from us?" asked Link.

"Well, I hid it from my crew too. We would've been laughingstocks. The fearsome pirates, led by a 21 year old girl."

"There is truth to that." said Talon.

"We need to get rest. Let's get to sleep." said Zelda.

**Tetra's a girl? Go figure... R&R**


	8. To the North Mountain

**Meet Siren.**

Chapter 7: To the North Mountain

Tetra jumped out of bed.

"Ah! I slept well. Rise and shine everyone!"

Link and Talon fell out of bed.

"She's still the same as before..." mumbled Talon.

"Tetra is Tetra..." mumbled Link.

They continued until they saw a beach.

"It looks like we're out of it." said Link.

"Yeah. Who's that?" said Tetra, pointing at a silhouetted figure.

It was a woman.

In front of her stood a second woman that Link recognized.

"Mom?"

"Yes Link. Cone over here."

Zelda and Tetra were responding to what seemed to be someone else.

"Father?" asked Zelda.

"Papa?" asked Tetra.

A girl with red hair appeared in front of Talon.

"Grandpa! Over here!"

Talon didn't recognize her.

"Something's wrong."

The first woman stepped forward.

"So, you broke through my illusion. I am Siren." she said.

"Siren, what are you doing?"

"I'm stealing their souls. It's what helps me survive."

"Please don't! They're my friends!"

"Your friends? How pitiful. I have no friends. I never have and I never will."

Talon ran over to Link and slapped him. Link jumped to and ran over to Zelda and Tetra and slapped them.

Siren growled.

"No! I won't let you!"

She jumped at Link, who managed to stab her in the heart.

Siren shuddered once, then lay still.

Link kicked the corpse into the water.

"Where do you think we are?" asked Zelda.

Link was the one who answered.

"We're close to the town of Carwen. I remember this beach. Boko and I camped out here a few months back. Carwen's a few miles north."

They walked north and found a town built along the beach. There were a good few ports there, but without wind, there was no sailing.

They chatted with the people, purchased new magic spells and equipment, generally tried to find out what was going on, and tried to get a way to travel to Walse.

"So, they can't sail. We can't go there by sea. There's a huge swamp in the way also. We can't go by land. And my father's Hiryuu is missing. We can't go by air. Any ideas?" Zelda asked.

Just then, two people walked by, and they were having a heated argument.

"I'm telling you it's true! I saw a Wind drake! It was flying to North Mountain!" said one.

"Liar. Wind drakes are extinct."

"But I did! It looked hurt! There were massive cuts in it's side!"

They bustled off.

"A Wind drake flying to North Mountain?" asked Talon.

"Where is North Mountain?" asked Tetra.

"On the other side of a bit of a forest. It's a day's walk away. But I rode Boko."

"So we're going to North Mountain! Let's get out of here!"

**So, I changed the story a little, to where two characters you met are responsible for Dorgann's death... Anyway, R&R.**


	9. Forza and Magissa

**Enter the two responsible for Dorgann's death. It will be explored later.**

Chapter 8: Forza and Magissa

They arrived at the mountain in the morning and began to climb. They found a number of poisonous plants with thorns on the way up.

"Why'd it come here?" asked Tetra.

"Because Dragon Grass grows here. It can cure a Wind Drake of any disease and cause it's wounds to heal very quickly." said Zelda.

They reached a small chasm. Tetra jumped across with a rope and a peg. She threw the other end over after spiking it down. Link tied a Bowline knot and hammered it down.

They walked across.

They heard Zelda let out a small whimper and turned around.

A woman stood there. She had a drawn bow and an arrow nocked to fire. An arrow stuck out of Zelda's back.

"Now then, you three, come quietly. We have orders from the Chancellor to bring you in alive. We wouldn't want to lose our pay." she said with a cackle.

"Who are you?" asked Talon as he gave Zelda an antidote. Link stepped forward with an angry snarl on his face.

"I am Magissa, bounty hunter. Wait... I remember you! You're the little punk that caused us to fall down that well in Lix!"

"Yep! That's me." said Link with a feral grin.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" she said angrily.

"What's the matter? My dad's not around to save me this time. You can attack me. I'll even give you the handicap of not using magic."

Talon grabbed Zelda and stepped away from Link.

Magissa jumped high into the air and landed on the other side of the chasm, in front of them.

Link drew his new mythril sword and jumped at her. After a short scuffle, Magissa shouted "Honey! Time to take out the trash!"

A big, muscled man jumped out.

Link remembered him. He had caused the roof of the well to crash in when they fell.

He punched at Link, who simply sidestepped him. He stumbled and fell off the cliff, but grabbed onto the edge.

Magissa ran over to help him up. Link kicked her off. She fell to the forest below, screaming. He stepped on Forza's fingers.

"No! Please! Let me live! It was the Chancellor! He asked us to!"

"You know what, Forza? I don't care. You killed my father, so I'm gonna kill you!"

He shoved him off. Forza screamed as he fell. Link watched with a satisfied snarl as he hit the ground, dead.

**Revenge is so very, very sweet. R&R**


	10. Walse

**Funny name for a town, Walse.**

Chapter 9: Walse

Talon had taken Zelda and Tetra up to the summit. Zelda was now trying to find the Dragon Grass. The Wind drake was sitting there, watching her every movement.

"Over here!" she said with a smile.

Tetra frowned.

"Zelda, those thorns are poisonous! You'll kill yourself!" said Tetra.

"I love you too Tetra." said Zelda with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

She grabbed it, tearing her arm open in the process, and gave it to the Wind drake.

She fainted, and was dying. Tetra gave some to the Wind drake, which crowed and breathed a shower of silver particles onto Zelda. She got up, healthy as ever.

"Thanks, Hiryuu." she said, rubbing it's neck.

She, Talon, and Tetra got on it's back. Link stood still.

"Link, come on!"

"I can't." he said.

"Why not?"

"I'm kinda afraid of heights."

Zelda grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up.

"Hey!"

The Wind drake flew south, across the sea, until they saw a castle, a tower, and a town along the shore. They landed Hiryuu next to the castle.

"I need to tell you something." said Zelda.

"Go ahead." said Tetra.

"Well, there was a machine inside the Wind Shrine. This machine used the power of the crystal to aid us. A man named Barnes built it. He built two others for the Fire and Water Crystals. It might be what's happening to the crystals is that the machine's sucking their power away. We have to get King Walse to shut the machine down."

"Understood." said Link, looking green in the face.

They entered the castle. Guards barred the way to the throne.

"State your name and purpose!"

"I am Princess Zelda of the Kingdom of Tycoon! I seek an audience with King Walse regarding the Water Crystal." said Zelda.

The guards opened up to let them in.

Zelda approached the throne, where a man sat on the throne. He had blue robes and a golden crown.

"Well I'll be. Princess Zelda. This is unexpected. What do you want?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Sire, you need to shut the machine that the Water Crystal powers down."

The king looked like he was about to laugh.

"And why would I do such a thing?"

"Because that may be what caused the Wind Crystal to shatter."

"I did hear about that. Rest assured, that will never happen to our crystal. I have used it's power sparingly, unlike your grandfather and father did. The crystal wouldn't have even a crack on it. And further-"

The ground began shaking.

"What the devil?"

Up in the sky, three meteors fell from the sky and landed far away from each other. One at the Walse Tower, one near the town of Karnak, and one near a ruins.

Soldiers ran in.

"Sir! A crack has appeared in the Water Crystal! I think that the meteors caused it!"

"Meteors!? More of them!?"

"Three! One landed by the tower and two flew towards the Karnak and Ronka area!"

"Get some horses ready! I'm going to shut the machine down! That might help a little."

"Yes sir!"

They ran out.

King Walse looked at Zelda.

"I am sorry. I'm going to make sure this doesn't threaten our livelihood."

With that, he left.

"We need to get over there!" said Tetra.

They ran out and went to the town first to speak to the people.

Zelda was investigating Walse's use of the crystal. About three hours later, they saw a Garula, an elephant-like creature that was normally gentle, go on the rampage. Something had messed with it.

"Get to Hiryuu. We have to get there fast." said Zelda.

"Why?"

"He HAS been abusing the Water Crystal's power. It started way back when they had a famine a couple decades back. They decided to use it's power to help the crops grow and to bring fish in. They discovered it's uses, and they wouldn't stop using it."

They got to the tower and ran up to the top. The king was lying there, facedown. His front side was mauled by tusks. Garula tusks.

"Garula... it's gone crazy... Protect the Water Crystal..." mumbled the king before he died.

They ran up to the Crystal Room to find Garula trying to maul a man in unfamiliar armor.

"Sir Talon!" he shouted.

Garula seized it's chance and stabbed him with it's tusk.

Talon ran over to help him while Link, Zelda, and Tetra took care of Garula.

"Sorry... I couldn't stop it..." said the guard.

"Can you tell me who I am? Help me out! I've forgotten!" Talon shouted, but the man was dead.

He got up. Garula was unconscious, but cracks were spreading across the Water Crystal.

Then it shattered.

It's shards fell everywhere.

"Zelda! Get the shards! We've gotta get outta here!" shouted Tetra as the ground began shaking.

Zelda grabbed most of the shards in a hurry, but missed one.

She wasn't able to get it. They got out just as the small peninsula the tower was on sank.

**Dun dun DUHHHHHHH!!! R&R**


	11. Tycoon

**Exploring a little of Zelda's past here. And setting things straight with the Chancellor.**

Chapter 10: Tycoon

They woke up on a shore. A dead sea creature lay next to them.

Tetra looked at it and jumped up with a cry.

"SYLDRA!!!!!!!!!"

She began to cry, frantically searching her pack for a Phoenix Down, an object that could revive the dead, only if they had been dead a short time but leaving them badly wounded. She found one and immediately poured it down Syldra's throat.

Nothing happened.

"No... No! NO!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

She wouldn't leave, so Link had to knock her unconscious to get her onto Hiryuu.

She awoke as the Hiryuu touched down at a castle. She wouldn't speak to any of them. But she couldn't help but notice they were at Tycoon.

"We decided to come set the Chancellor straight. We could be a little better off without any bounty hunters." said Zelda.

She grunted.

"Tetra, she gave the last of her energy to save us when the tower sank. There was nothing we could've done." said Link gently.

She sniffled and nearly started crying again, but held her composure.

They went inside to find the Chancellor bustling about. He noticed that they were safe.

"Princess!? Thank goodness you're safe! We sent Forza and Magissa after you to find you when you disappeared, and we also sent Iron Claw! They didn't hurt you did they?"

Link snarled at the mention of those murderers.

"They shot Zelda with an arrow, Chancellor." he said.

"They did!? Where are they? They are losing their pay."

"They are dead. I killed them."

"You- you KILLED them!?"

"They murdered my father about six years ago."

The Chancellor fell silent.

"You four must watch out for Iron Claw. He'll hunt you down until he captures you."

"Just how much did you offer to pay them!?"

"A million Gil."

Link shook his head.

"But where is King Hyrule? Is he not with you four?"

"We have been searching for him as we go, but we haven't seen him."

The Chancellor nodded.

"Feel free to spend the night here. I need it to find an object you need on your trip anyways."

"Thanks, sir." said Talon.

They spent the night. Link chatted with the people all the time. He heard many people talk about Zelda's older sister. But they said she had gone missing during a storm while at sea.

"What was her name?" he continued to ask.

"Sarisa."

He noted that vaguely it sounded like Tetra and that she and Zelda looked vaguely alike. Not to mention they had the same pendants... Could they be...?

That night, Tetra couldn't sleep. She got up and walked out to the balcony overlooking the courtyard and stared off into the night.

About fifteen minutes later, she saw Zelda come out, rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you out here?" Zelda asked.

"Just thinking about Syldra. I was made leader of the crew when I risked my life to save her from a whirlpool, you know."

Zelda fell silent.

"Why are you up Zelda?"

"I'm worried. If the other two crystals shatter, what will happen to the world? What will happen to us?"

Tetra sat in silence for a long while.

"You should get some sleep, Zelda. We'll be off to Karnak tomorrow."

"So should you... Sister."

Tetra felt her blood go cold.

"Wh- what are you talking about? I'm not your sister."

"But-" started Zelda, but Tetra had already gone inside.

"But your pendant... Father had it made for me... Where else would he have gotten it...?" she mumbled sadly.

They awoke in the morning. A guard came to meet them when they exited their rooms.

"The Chancellor wants to meet with you in the North Storage Tower. Princess Zelda can show you where it is."

Zelda led them to a tower in the back of the castle. The Chancellor was inside, and he was holding a staff that had a carving of a leaf on it.

"This is a staff called the Staff of Healing. It can cure wounds to a degree. Be aware that it cannot revive the dead, so do not try. I wish that you take it with you on your journey."

"Thank you Chancellor." said Zelda.

"Dont thank me. It is yours anyway, but your grandfather asked me to look after it."

**Next, they go looking for the Fire Crystal. R&R.**


End file.
